


Tangled (Up With You)

by nogitsune_lichen



Category: Tangled (2010), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Derek is Eugene/Flynn, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jennifer is "Mother", M/M, Scott is Pascal, Stiles is Rapunzel, Stiles' parents are the King and Queen, Sweet, Tangled AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogitsune_lichen/pseuds/nogitsune_lichen
Summary: "Stiles," Derek yelled, "let down your hair!"He flinched back when Mother walked across the room towards the window, an angry snarl on her face as she yanked on his hair and threw it out of the tower. The familiar feeling of someone climbing up his hair put a shiver down his spine, a sick feeling bloomed his chest as he knew he couldn’t do a damn thing to warn Derek. Mother sighed and tisked softly, “now look what you’ve done Stiles. Don’t worry dear, our secret will die with him.” ///Or the Tangled!AU that @benaya-trash did art for, really for @loveactually-rps, but I got inspired soooo here we are!





	

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES: DEREK TEMPORARILY DIES LIKE FLYNN DOES IN THE MOVIE. JENNIFER BLAKE PLAYS MOTHER IN CASE THAT ISN'T CLEAR. 
> 
> NOTES 2.0: ALSO...WELL I DON'T KNOW IF I WANT TO MAKE THIS INTO A FULL FIC OR NOT? OR A COLLECTION OF SCENES FROM THE MOVIE? MAYBE IF ENOUGH OF YOU WANT IT?

Stiles struggled against the restraints; the metal cuffs around his wrists were too tight for comfort and his hands were aching. The room was dark and cold, rather unusual from its typical warmth and glow.

 

“I don’t know what got into you Stiles. I mean did you really think you could trust that man? Think he could find your parents? _I_ am your mother and--”

 

Mother’s sharp words cut short when a yell came from the window. The voice...Stiles knew _that_ voice. It was the voice that let him know about the floating lights and constantly spewed out fond threats when he talked too much. Stiles let out a strangled scream from behind the cloth around his mouth, but it was no use, Derek couldn’t hear him from the ground.

 

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek shouted, “ _let down your hair!”_

 

He flinched back when Mother walked across the room towards the window, an angry snarl on her face as she yanked on his hair and threw it out of the tower. The familiar feeling of someone climbing up his hair put a shiver down his spine, a sick feeling bloomed his chest as he knew he couldn’t do a damn thing to warn Derek.

 

The light from the window was suddenly blocked by a shadowed figure. Derek leaped from the sill into the room, his mouth open as if to say something but stopped as if he _just_ took in the scene before him. Stiles yanked at his restraints and tried to speak again but it wasn’t effective. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the shimmer of a blade and the swift movement of Mother’s cloak.

 

The sound of the knife sinking into flesh had Stiles’ feet scrabbling on the floor for any leverage to free himself.

 

“ _D’re--k_!” He tried to get out as he watched the man fall to the floor with a thud.

 

Red gushed from the wound and stained the floor and Derek’s hands; the man curled into himself with a groan. Stiles felt a whimper as it rose from his chest, coming out like a wounded animal.

 

Mother sighed and tisked softly, stepping over the man, “now look what you’ve done Stiles. Don’t worry dear, our secret will die with him.”

 

Stiles flipped some hair from his face, full on flailing just to get to Derek. Mother brushed past him and grabbed the chain holding him to the far wall, unhooking it before yanking him backwards harshly.

 

“...and as for us we are going...where no one will ever find you again!” Mother snapped and continued to pull him back. Stiles got to his feet and managed to get a little power over her but she was strong despite her small frame. Scott, bless his little squirrel heart, raced across the room towards Mother. He heard angry chirping before a small thud and thunk. The small creature had been flung across the room and hit the wall pretty hard. It only fueled Stiles further, struggling harder for the upper hand.

 

“Stiles, really enough already! Stop fighting me--!”

 

Stiles twisted himself around and yanked free of her grip, landing hard on his ass, the sudden motion knocking the cloth from his mouth. Taking a deep breath he looked up to the brunette woman, her cold stone glare much less effective now that he knew the truth. That his parents lived in the kingdom; that his parents were the king and queen…

 

...now that he found Derek.

 

Tears blurred his vision but he still managed to speak, “no! No I won’t stop! I’ll never stop fighting and trying my hardest to get away from you!”

 

Stiles gulped in more greedy breaths, a bit winded from all of his resistance. He glanced back to Derek who looked pale and shaken on the ground, Scott was curled up at his side looking dazed as well. Mother was never going to let him go...but he wasn’t going to let Derek die. He didn’t deserve that.

 

Mother opened her mouth to speak but Stiles beat her to the punch.

 

“But,” he started giving her a cautious look, “if you let me heal him...I’ll...I’ll go with you. I’ll do anything you want but just let me save him, he didn’t know anything. Derek just stumbled upon the tower and--fuck, I was so lonely I just wanted to see the floating lights and...just, please Mother, _please_.”

 

“Stiles...no,” Derek huffed out from behind.

 

There was a second, brief but there, where her gaze softened as if she was considering the deal. Stiles internally leaped for joy; he’d actually managed to hook her in! He let out a small whimper just to put the topping on the cake, and let his lower lip quiver like it did as a child.

 

“I promise Mother, please, let me save Derek. I won’t run, I won’t try and escape, and everything will go back to normal. Just like how it was I swear.”

 

Moments later she unchained him and marched over to Derek, pulling him to the stair banister, letting him know he’d be stuck here if he tried to follow them. Stiles barely waited until she was out of the way before rushing over and ignored  the blood soaking into the knees of his pants.

 

“Derek! _Ohmygod_ \--Derek!” Stiles gasped, watching as the man sputtered and coughed, it was obvious the adrenalin was wearing off and he was in pain. Lots of it too. Nervously he reached down to the man’s stomach where his vest opened, pulling the material back only to cringe at the gory sight beneath it. Rearing back he grabbed a mass of his hair, wadding it up to wrap it across the wound.

 

“Everything it going to be fine. Totally fine--”

 

“Stiles--”

 

“--I’m gonna fix you up and you’ll be fine. You just gotta trust me--”

 

“--’tiles--”

 

“--because I can’t live with you dying. Okay? I’ll literally go out of my freaking mind--”

 

“Stiles no!”

 

He froze when Derek yelled at him, eyes owlish as he watched how much that volume took from the man’s fleeting energy supply. Derek shook his head, trying and failing to sit up a little. It only ended with him crying out and sinking further into the ground.

 

“I can’t let y-you do this,” Derek said.

 

Stiles made an affronted noise, “and I can’t let you die.”

 

The silence within the tower was eerie and honestly if it weren’t for Scott’s scuttling and Derek’s whimpers of pain he would’ve thought he’d gone deaf. His eyes met with those mesmerizing green...no wait blue...maybe brown?-- those multi-colored eyes and melted at the emotion running through them. Stiles frowned and let his hands cup Derek’s scruffy cheeks, his thumbs rubbing at the hairs lightly. Derek sighed and leaned in close, his hands slithered around Stiles’ neck and through his hair.

 

A goodbye kiss? This isn’t how Stiles wanted it to go. He never thought he’d be here with Derek dying and refusing to let Stiles attempt to save him.

 

And then...he felt lighter and a tearing sound rang in his hears. Stiles gasped, falling back on his haunches as his hands flew to his head to rake his hands through his cropped hair. Derek’s name fell from his lips but the cry from Mother was enough to shut up him. Across the room Mother was wailing with ‘ _what have you dones_ ’ and ‘ _no, no, nos_ ’. That’s when he caught her skin paling and wrinkling. Her chocolate hair was suddenly a sterling silver as she just seemed to...shrivel up.

 

She yanked her hood across her face as she flung herself about, sobbing on and on. Stiles watched as Scott dashed to the window, pulling some of his cut hair taught...like a rope. Halfheartedly Stiles reached out as if to grab her but it was too late, her body flung out the window and her screams vanished into the world below. No thud was heard and sooner rather than later her cries dissipated.

 

The air turned stagnate and his lungs felt like they were on fire.

 

His brain came back online because suddenly he was turning back to find Derek still on the floor, eyes rolled back into his head.

 

“Derek!” He yelled, pulling the man’s head into his lap as he gently shook him. Thankfully there was still a thin shred of hope left as Derek coughed, eyes flickering open but barely. “No Derek! Stay with me I got you,” he wheezed, panic coursing through him as he grabbed Derek’s hand and pressed it to his short hair.

 

He sang the song on loop as fast as he could but nothing was happening and--

 

“Hey...Stiles,” Derek started, eyes hooded, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Stiles sobbed as he buried himself into Derek’s chest, linking his fingers with Derek’s very limp ones. His mind was screaming and his body was seconds away from just flipping out with emotions.

 

Watching Derek die was like the final wall breaking. His free hand wove into Derek’s inky locks and held him close as if to chase the fleeting body heat. Negativeness swallowed him whole; as he choked on nothing but his sobs. He could barely see from the sheer about of tears in his eyes and suddenly he was singing that stupid song that couldn’t heal anymore.

 

“F-flower, gleam and glow…” he started, rocking himself a little with the tune in hopes to quell his freak out, “...bring back what was once mine...what was once mine.”

 

A tear fell from his eye as he finished the song, followed by many more. Scott made himself scarce and he didn’t know if he was grateful or angry at the gesture. Time seemed to pass slowly and quickly; it felt like hours were spent crying but he knew only a few minutes had passed. His head hurt, his chest hurt, his everything hurt with a dull ache that wouldn’t go away.

 

Is this what heartbreak feels like?

 

His mind didn’t have time to answer with some hypothetical half baked answer because a glow flashed through the room. Stiles sat up slowly, eyes opening slowly from his tacky eyelashes, in awe as the yellow glow from Derek’s cheek traveled down towards the wound. Excitement and relief flooded him as tendrils of amber light spewed from the wound in delicate curls. The room was basked in light as the blood stain shrunk and the wound knitted itself together. As quick as it came it went with a swift _‘swoosh’_ sound, the room darkening again, and Derek remained deathly still.

 

Stiles leaned in, carefully, hoping and praying for the man on his lap to wake up.

 

And he did.

 

A slight cough and the flickering of eyes had Stiles nearly fainting with joy. A massive smile crossed his lips as he watched the man come back to life, animating slowly before fully functional again. They paused for a moment but soon after Stiles flung himself into the other man, and hid his face into the Derek’s neck to hold on like letting go meant the end of the world.

 

Derek sat up, circling his bulky arms around Stiles, his eagerness matching if not topping his. It didn’t last long because Stiles sat back and take this all in with his eyes. He had to make sure this was real.

 

“Oh thank god,” Stiles sighed, his palms flat against Derek’s chest, “necrophilia wasn’t really my thing.”

 

“Wait--Stiles _what--_?”

 

His hands gripped the dark blue of Derek’s vest and pulled him in, connecting their lips into a kiss. Their hands and arms held close as their mouths did a wordless dance, yet conveyed everything they needed to say. It was brilliant; the kiss left him light headed and buzzing with energy. Derek pulled back first, leaning their foreheads together to maintain proximity.

 

Scott chittered in the background.

 

“I thought I lost you,” Stiles muttered, he licked his lips to chase the taste of Derek on them.

 

“You didn’t,” Derek reassured, “I’m right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Tell me how I did and if I should continue this?
> 
> Tumblr: @nogitsunelichen
> 
> UPDATE CHANGED VICTORIA TO JENNIFER


End file.
